


这种事情根本无所谓

by Shankspeare



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: It doesn't matter anyway, M/M, There's something between these two, 人机CP, 其实这文挺清水的, 阅读请谨慎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now I just act like I don't remember, <br/>Mary acts like she don't care.<br/>......<br/>Now those memories come back to haunt me, <br/>They haunt me like a curse. <br/>Is a dream a lie if it don't come true, <br/>Or is it something worse?</p><p>"The River" (Bruce Springsteen song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	这种事情根本无所谓

计算机运转中发出的嗡嗡声是桑达克能听到的唯一声响。和平日里一样，这白噪音哄骗他专心于手头的工作而无暇他顾。他并未留意那两个霸天虎是什么时候各自回去充电的，也不曾察觉矿洞大门打开，脚步声在身后停下。

“你应当去休息了。”很自然的，威震天又吓了他一跳。

囚徒转过身，望向俘虏他的赛博坦人。惊异来得快去得也快，疲惫感转眼就潮水一般涌了上来，像是在响应召唤。地球人摘下眼镜，揉了揉两眼，不知不觉间开口道：“你回来啦。”

“嗯。”威震天点点头，“遇上了红蜘蛛，显然他再度复活了。”

“你没有受伤吧。”话出了口，桑达克才想起来后悔。

“自然没有。不过谢谢关心。”银灰巨人稍稍靠近了些，允许对方查看。只消一眼，机械专家就能确认暗杀行动又是徒劳无功——他确实有那么熟悉这具机体，修过两遍不说，他在这上头花的时间多到叫自己都不敢承认。

“那……你把红蜘蛛怎么了？”

“我把他的炸弹扔了回去。”威震天的语调波澜不惊，“我们的推断大抵不会错了，那小炉渣果真拥有火种源的一部分，我可不算杀了他。”

“火种源么……”桑达克悄声重复了一遍。他的第一反应是顺着话头说下去，可提起那件赛博坦圣物，思绪便不可避免地沉入回忆。就好像在昨天才刚刚发生，也许直到他死去的那天，这深入骨髓的愤恨和恐惧也依旧鲜活。

可是引起这一切的那个机械生命体就站在面前，他俩在这个寂静的深夜聊着天，气氛居然还不坏。

“你有些太安静了，教授。”赛博坦人低声唤道，当对方猛地抬起头，他像是没看见那异样的表情，继续说着，“虽然红蜘蛛身上很有可能携带了火种源碎片，但我向来能察觉他的小动作。这事可没办法证明我的火种舱内也嵌了同样的异物呢。”

那是桑达克正想说的。像这种时候，他格外清楚地意识到威震天在营造一种假象，诱使他相信两人之间有和平——甚至友好的关系。曾经有那么一天，他们明明还打算杀死彼此。考虑到这个，桑达克的确很震惊自己通常都着了道。

“可你说过，你的火种舱感觉和以前不一样了。”威震天话语间在邀请他的回应，桑达克总是照办，“特别是，红蜘蛛靠近你的时候。”

“啊，那是症状之一。可惜，对你详细说明我这儿的感觉……恐怕很困难。”一面说，威震天一面开启胸部装甲，然后他的火种在人类面前一览无余，跳动如人心，在昏暗的矿洞中大作光芒。

桑达克不得不掩住双眼，泪水却已经止不住了。

“是你疲劳过度的肉眼受不了这亮度了？”虽是这样问，火种舱并没有关闭的迹象。

“太亮了。”教授连忙擦干眼睛，“合适的护目镜还没有做出来，我也没法看清楚你火种的异常呀。”

“驻扎在一个落后行星的又一项不便：我能找到的最出色的机械师，也不过尔尔。”

“我在调试镜片！”桑达克有些着恼。“你们赛博坦人的火种我的确一无所知，可是这一阵子我一直都研究呢。”

“我当然希望你说话算数，我的好教授。”

 

那回答急切得叫人意外，他不由抬头看去，在明亮的火种之上，霸天虎君主的笑容似乎愈加明显了。他看上去不很介怀自己的核心有什么问题，不过桑达克敢保证他非常享受这一刻。但是地球人不明白，取笑一个被视作低等生物的囚徒怎么就成了一项娱乐。

霸天虎有不少地方用得上桑达克的技艺，没日没夜地工作，足够让他察觉那一桩和别的事情不一样了。这只在他俩之间提起，螺母和闪电都一无所知；也许正因为没有他人在场，威震天时常悠闲却含糊地述说他的索求，那副模样就像一只猫，虽然吃饱喝足，照样有兴致慢慢折磨自己的猎物。

“让我多观察几个样本怎么样？”桑达克问，“我不了解一颗正常的火种，怎么能知道你的有哪里不对头？即使只有你身边的两个……”

听到这儿，威震天立即把舱门关上了，他脸上滑过了一丝不悦，大概是他眼花。“恐怕这事没商量。闪电自取得三变形态起火种就有不稳定的毛病，别牵扯上他对大家都好。螺母曾经对另一位赛博坦人起誓，他的火种只为这个对象开放。如果我命令他破誓，那就太不尊重了。”

好像在别的事上你也没有很尊重你的属下——桑达克明智地没有说出来。不过，他只好相信了，威震天不像是在糊弄他。虽然如今他把这个赛博坦人每一句话的可信度都打了折扣，“诳骗”就是霸天虎这个词的本意，何况他也被骗得够狠了。

这回威震天只是没说螺母的誓言在地球文化里是相当于婚誓的，也不知是否刚好忘了。

“好吧。以后就先在你的火种舱里找找有没有水晶状的碎片，其他的检查方案让我再琢磨琢磨。”

“如此甚好。”威震天微笑道。停顿片刻，他又轻声说了句十分离奇的话：“这回就别用你的发现试着杀我了罢。”

桑达克除了连连点头，不敢做出其他表示。他听见了话里的笑意，依然给吓得两手都不知朝哪放，更把眼睛垂了下去，生怕看到威震天的神色别有含义。他的眼皮打架得越来越厉害了，火种虽然回到装甲之下，光芒射入眼里带来的刺痛感却未结束。就像近距离观看流星陨落，要完全不受影响是不可能的。

就近看火种源爆裂也是一样。他本以为威震天活不过那一遭，所以才拉他做垫背的。

 

那么结束倒还罢了。五十年来桑达克为这个机械生命体投入了数不清的时间，始终认定世上没有任何事物能比他更美。可现在？每夜入睡他都再次被那只巨掌握在手心，巴望着这次能捞着个痛快；每日醒来，他又回到这间牢房，记起自己一生的梦想已尽数沦为耻辱和懊悔。

他害怕得生不出一星半点的怒火——除非是在这样的情况下，威震天让他相信一切都在好转的时候。有时桑达克宁愿回到这霸天虎还在生气的日子里，原先他可没有一遍又一遍地戏弄人。要不，让威震天干脆说明白他的要求，好尽早了结这项活计。

那只是一颗火种而已。

“你知道吗，威震天，我老是觉得‘火种’这个词挺怪的。”桑达克听到自己这样说，“在英语里，它指的是一闪即逝的火光，犯不着叫人操心。”

“在我看来，你的灵魂和心——大致可以等同于我的火种吧——也是转瞬即逝，不值得为之费神。我这是实话实说，桑达克教授，即便你活足了你的自然寿命，你我相处的光景也不会太长了。你不要在我们之间留下遗憾才好。”

“对你，我什么时候不是说到做到？”教授睡意朦胧地反问，威震天的低语声像在引他入梦。可能他根本没有说过这番话，至于话语间流露的失望，那不过是桑达克的又一个错觉吧。


End file.
